Earth and Bloom
by raelee514
Summary: Hunk Garrett has been sent on an important under cover mission for the Voltron Force...where he has to face something from his past, while working with Farla of Lyra to fool Wade into thinking they can give him something dangerous that he wants.
1. Chapter 1

ETA 5/19/13 Notes: Thanks to Aqua Lion for everything I've borrowed, like I told her writing fanfic off her characterization of VF Hunk, because it's my favorite. :D Also thank you to SnyperLady for the beta.

One

Hunk Garrett is cold. Sceadu is in its winter season: short days, long nights, always holding the promise of snow. He leans against a stone wall of a building, under a sign that says Borogove. The Borogove is a strip joint. Hunk would never have chosen it for the meet point. At least he didn't have to go inside, because there is no way that is happening. The establishment was chosen because of its large yellow neon flashing sign, and its location in the heart of Sceadu City.

His spot is near the entrance to the back alley, where he has no choice but to watch the Borogove's entertainment walking in and out. The girls and guys all pass by him flashing wide open smiles, perhaps thinking he's waiting for one of them. Hoping he may want to pay for more than the tease show inside.

It's the last thing on Hunk's mind. The truth is with each smile Hunk becomes more uneasy. There is a weight on his shoulders. Because he, Hunk Garrett, is in charge of an undercover operation. He is stuck waiting at a strip joint because he's waiting for his partner on the assignment. But with every smile thrown his way by the strippers, he thinks, Lance should be the guy standing here.. This is vital mission. Or Pidge, he thinks. Sure Pidge would hate this meet location as much as Hunk - albeit for different reasons, but... "Yeah, Pidge," Hunk mutters out loud to himself_. _

Pidge would be able to blend into the crowds of Sceadu, become one of them. It would be second nature for Pidge, blending into the dark shadows of Sceadu. To lurk there unseen, yet seeing everything. Hunk has even seen a few young men that remind him of his best buddy. Boys with harsh eyes and a determined bend to their shoulders. Pidge's natural mistrust would make it easy for him to find his way to the answers they seek.

"Yeah, Pidge or Lance," he mutters again. Lance can read people better than anyone Hunk knows. His instincts are rarely wrong. Lance would be the better choice to be here, for dealing with possible suspects, for knowing who is lying and who may being truthful. Another woman gives him a wide, teasing smile and Hunk hugs his chest tight as he thinks about it... Yes, the investigation would be smoother in Lance's hands.

He doesn't blend, he stands out, all the unwanted smiles he keeps getting from the strippers is proof. He looks welcoming because he doesn't doubt people - until they prove he shouldn't. At first he always ends up giving them his trust...

He flinches as he's given another smile... Yeah, he trusts, no matter how hard he tries to tell himself to be wary. He never sees that they aren't worth his time until they burn him to his bones.

Hunk huffs out a laugh, it's not funny. He's nervous. This mission is more than important, it could change everything for the Voltron Force. It could bring them all back together. And he's waiting for a stranger. Even though Lance trusts her, she's a stranger. He fidgets against the wall, feeling far out of his comfort zone, as he elicits yet another toothy grin. To try to escape the smiles he looks down to the dirty street under his feet. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, because so much is relying on him. He is here to find proof of Wade's deception to the Garrison. Wade's hand in what happened with the Lions. The man responsible for putting Keith out there alone on the run searching for Black. Hunk has no choice but to try to trust her.

He can't let the team down. He can't fail, so he squares his shoulders and looks back up to scan the crowd, looking for her. Nervous is one thing he tells himself, but giving into panic isn't an option, yet he remains hugging his own chest... It's that his partner in this situation is an unknown variable - variable he sounds like Pidge, a small chuckle escapes despite the panic.

But the panic rises again, it's more than that... it is that she is an unknown female variable, and Hunk hates that that matters. He has do this so he decides to focus on what he knows about her, to calm himself down.

Her name is Farla Oshara. Her den codename is Flower Lady. She is known to the Voltron Force due to giving Lance seeds that were central to the cure of a mortal illness that Lotor inflicted on the people of Arus, including the Princess. Lotor had razed Farla's planet of the powerful ancient flower, the Lyrose that was Lyra's main source of... everything. She risked her life to save the last seeds during the attack, yet gave them to Lance, so he could save Allura and Arus.

Farla's own people, however, were spun into crisis. In one day their King was found to be corrupt and murdered. And shortly after Lance reseeded the planet, Zarkon returned to Lyra. He enslaved the small planet during the time they were trying to rebuild with the few flowers that survived the razing, and the crop born from Lance's reseeding. Zarkon wanted the flowers, or rather power within it.

Zarkon, by enslaving the people of Lyra to farm the pollen for his ill use turned out to actually aid Lyra in the long run. Once the Lyran people were rescued they had a viable amount of flowers to give them a head start on rebuilding the way of life the Lyrans treasure. But for a long time, Farla and her people were on their own. The Voltron Force had been unable to protect Lyra from the Drules, until they finally stopped Lotor in his quest to destroy Arus and rule of the Denubian Galaxy. Hunk knew from Lance, that Farla had fought against the enslavement from the inside. Fighting to maintain her people's traditions, her people's spiritual being. She fought to protect the flowers, the center of their spiritual and economic lives.

Hunk finds her background impressive, but also sad. He's heard so many stories of natives fighting to keep their traditions, their sense of self. To not allow the Drules to kill their individual spirits, and make them mindless slaves. The flower lady's story isn't unique to the world post the Zarkonian wars. However, Hunk always finds those with the fighting spirit impressive. It's not easy.

But impressed with her history or not, this woman, this lady with flower knowledge has never been off her own planet. She's never been undercover before - like him. Which is bad enough, but she's also a stranger. Hell she's a stranger to Lance as well, the two of them only meeting twice in person since their first meeting on the battlefield. Lance knows her more from computer vidcom's and emails. Hunk has poked his nose into a few of their vidcom conversations, giving a friendly wave, trying to embarrass Lance while he's talking with the pretty face on the screen.

But he doesn't know the pretty face, and it's making him nervous. Nervous is the word, he rolls his eyes at himself, how many times has he thought he is nervous in the span of ten minutes. Nervously waiting for the flower lady to walk by him, drop the pink Lyrose - to prove its her - and join him on this assignment. He reminds himself she's qualified for the job. That Lance trusts her, and that she has unique knowledge that is vital to them being able to pull off their assignment.

The wind picks up and flies through him, bringing more cold, he tightens his arms against it. His eyes on the parade of people walking on the walkways of the busy inner city. It's a parade of dark colors and heads bent down against the wind. All of them start to blend together for him, a blur of drab colors and half-seen faces. He looks for a spot of pink, but wonders if he'll even be able to notice such a soft color in this landscape. His hand fingers the picture of her Lance handed him, but he doesn't pull it out. He knows her face. It's the only thing he knows. He knows the basics of her physical traits. Five four, brown hair, brown eyes; Farla could be any of the women walking past him as he stands in front of the Borogove.

He checks the time, frowns she's late, but not late enough for him to start to worry. He'll give it another fifteen minutes then he'll start to worry about what could be keeping her. She could have gotten lost and had to backtrack, her flight onto Sceadu could have been late - Lyran transports aren't known for being timely; in fact, because of Lyra's magnetic pull their transports are slower than most, the mechanics to counter the magnetic pull held the engines back. Briefly wonders if she'll be culture-shocked - should he be worried? Lyra's a planet of villages rather than industrial cities it is a big difference.

Eyes on the crowded streets, the throng of people passing him by, Hunk fidgets more, shuffles his feet, and his shoulders rubbing against the rough stone of the building he's leaning against. Ten minutes late is nothing, anything could be holding her up. No reason to think she's freaking out about the city, and has plenty reason to think her flight was simply late. He shakes his head, he's letting his mind get away from him, imaging a wide-eyed girl overwhelmed by the city.

It is about him. It is not her at all. He's the one out of his comfort zone. Sure he can handle the crowds, the clutter of Sceadu City, but he's about to do something he's never done before. _It's normal to be wary_, he tells himself.

He goes back to scanning the crowd rushing past him, eyes alert for the pink of the flower, searching for her face. His hand goes back into his pocket, thinking about glancing at the photograph but all he does is toy with its edges. He's always had a good memory for faces, this is one of the times it will come in handy. He can see her face, how it looked on the vidcom screen during her and Lances conversations; he knows the shape of her jaw, the height of her cheekbones. Remembering that is better than a flat photograph, the recall of how her mouth moves, and how she holds her chin. Eventually she'll have to get to him, she knows the plan, the meet location, and where they are heading.

Another five minutes pass, Hunk gets more tempting smiles that make him grit his teeth, it's a break from the chattering due to the cold. He keeps his focus on keeping an eye out for her. The sun is setting, clouds are coming in on the wind that keeps whipping through him. All of it adds to his sense of her lateness. He's busy chanting silently to himself that it's not time to worry...but he is worrying.

Hunk's about to use the voltcom on his right wrist to try to double check if her flight from Lyra was delayed when he spots her. She's wrapped in a black pea coat, like most of the people of Sceadu around him. She has a hood up over her face but the pink flower she has in her right hand is the tell-tale sign that informs him that this is Farla Oshara, his partner in arms, for the duration of the assignment. They briefly make eye contact, she smiles, one that is out of place on this shadowy world, it makes him grin. Her simple smile of hello is refreshing after all the seductive smiles he's been doing his best to ignore. Hunk feels a huge sense of relief at the sight of her. They've met up, no more waiting, now the doing of being undercover will begin and in the doing, hopefully he'll stop feeling out as if it shouldn't be him.

~~.~~

Hunk Garrett has a good face.

That is the first thing Farla thinks when she sees him. That and the fact she's thankful she knew it was him waiting for her under the Borogove's neon sign. Hunk's dressed to be unrecognizable, because anyone realizing a member of the Voltron Force is in Sceadu City would endanger their undercover operation. She doesn't know his cover story for being here, but he must have a good one for him to be able to slip out of Wade's grasp. She told her friends she was going to Dradin to a Herbalist Convention - someday she hopes she can attend it in reality. It goes on every year, always been one of her dreams if she ever traveled off of Lyra. But this trip to Sceadu is more important, this is to help the Voltron Force, people she's always felt indebted to, so a chance to help them, to pay them back for all they've done for Lyra... It's the least she could do.

So, here she is on another planet, for the first time in her life, on a crowded walkway, head down and against the wind. She has to keep putting her hood back over her head, trying for some protection against the cold. The cold, is why she was late, her so-called cool weather jacket was not made for real winter. Her home world is tropical, and she lives in one of the hotter regions. But freezing to death is not on her to do list, so she found what looked like a consignment shop and found a coat. She is still cold but she doesn't feel like the icy wind is trying to freeze-pop her. She's enjoying the cold; the air smells different, she thinks as she walks on, one step behind Hunk who is leading them to the place they'll be staying.

What she knows is that the owner of the Borogove, is an ally of the Voltron Force, and he is putting them up in a small apartment over a bar he also owns in Sceadu City, called The Mimsy. She's terrified, her heart is loud pounding in her ears. She's on a different planet, a place very different from her home, and she's about to go undercover. To help the Voltron Force in an attempt to gain proof that Herbert Wade isn't a Space Marshall with good intentions for the Alliance of Planets and the Garrison of soldiers that protect their interests.

It's so important, if they succeed it would change so much, for the better. There is always some unrest in the universe, Voltron would be needed, by making Voltron itself the enemy, in her opinion Wade has put people at risk, has caused harm. It blows her mind to know he's secreted away Black Lion and caused Keith Kogane to go on the run. Keith is out there alone, with only long distance back up from his teammates, searching for his Lion, searching for a reason why. They're her heroes, though Lance she thinks of as a friend despite the fact they rarely see each other. He asked her if she could help out because of her ability in Herbalism and her anger at the occult uses for her planet's flowers. They need her expertise, in hopes of finding proof Wade has betrayed the Alliance. That is huge, she thinks over and over to the beat of her heart.

"There it is," Hunk says, using his head to point toward another yellow neon sign, this time it reads the Mimsy.

Farla nods because she can't speak, not at the moment. With every step she makes, the more real the situation feels. She is scared, and thinks she would be an idiot not to face the fear she's feeling. So she follows Hunk, with each step saying to herself that she can do this.

They walk inside the door, both of them stopping short to stare at the crowd. A mixture of humanoids and other aliens, raucous loud metal music, and a lot of smoke. The smoke makes her eyes sting and her throat constrict into a cough and next to her Hunk grins.

"Awesome music."

"It's loud," Farla says.

"That is what makes it awesome," Hunk says, still grinning. "Our landlord is in the back," he adds his mouth going serious.

She nods again and follows Hunk through the crowd which naturally parts for the broad shouldered six foot six man. They easily make their way to the bar, then toward a door that says Manager. Hunk knocks on it: knock, knock, pause, knock-knock, and Farla realizes she is holding her breath.

The door opens and a large insectoid man is standing in front of them, two of his four hands reach out to grab both her's and Hunk's hands which he shakes in a very amiable manner.

"Yes, yes, it is nice to meet another member of the Voltron Force," he says. "I am Manset and ready to help out anyway I can... Commander Kogane saved my life - one too many times if I am being honest...which I rarely am."

"Uh, yeah, that's what Keith does," Hunk says.

Still shaking her hand, Manset goes on. "And you are, I'm afraid I only know your codename, Flower Lady, I hear you are our occult expert?" Manset raises his two left eyebrows.

Farla blushes and shakes her head. "Farla, Farla Oshara, and, uh, I wouldn't really say expert, I know my herbalism, though, I...I have a hobby of studying the occult."

"Lady Farla it is then...now you two must have had a long trip, and it's freezing out there judging by Farla's frozen hand. I will show you your room and then bring you up some warm food...then we can discuss what brings you two to my bar."

Farla wants to argue, but she is freezing and resting up for a bit does sound good. Her duffle bag is heavy on her shoulder, she glances at Hunk because he's the one in charge here.

"Food. I won't turn it down, but I would..." Hunk pauses, his tone serious. "But as soon as we can, we gotta discuss...stuff."

"Yes, yes," Manset smiles and leads them down a hall and up two flights of stairs. "This suite is currently empty, due to the Mimsy's central location to the places you two will need to go, I thought it best suited for your local den."

Farla's eyes go wide, it's nicely decorated, warm but it's small, not really a suite at all. One room, two doors, and one is open to show it's the bathroom. She can't help but feel odd about sharing such close quarters with a stranger. She feels eyes on her and looks to Hunk, she meets his green-gray gaze and gathers from his expression the feeling is mutual. Manset's voice startles her.

"What would you two like to eat...the chef is making bouilabaisse, roast Ebbian Rabbit, and thousand alarm chili. I recommend them all, I only hire the best..."

Hunk snorts, "I'll see if the chili is worthy of being called thousand alarm. I am undefeated in Chili bake offs."

"You cook?" she asks.

"I dabble," Hunk shrugs but she thinks she sees a glint in his eyes.

"Ah yes... Commander Keith he mentioned more than once how the food we were eating did not stand up to the touch of his friend Hunk - but we were eating scraps not fit for a dog..." Farla notices Hunk wince at this information. "You will have to cook your chili for me, Sergeant Hunk. I am curious now...and it looks as Lady Farla is as well."

"Call me Hunk, please."

"You can call me Farla," she says in unison with Hunk as he gives similar permission. "And you're right, Manset. I am curious about this award winning chili, but for now I'll have the Ebbian Rabbit."

Manset chuckles at them both and then nods a goodbye and steps out the door. "Chili and rabbit it is for our esteemed guests..."

"No, no..." Hunk yells after him. "Not esteemed just normal guests..."

Manset looks back and gives a curt nod. "I wouldn't dream of putting your lives at risk... but all guests at The Mimsy are esteemed and treated as such. I have reputation to protect." He gives them a large grin right before closing the door.

With the click of door closing, Farla finds herself alone with Hunk for the first time. Well, she's was alone with him on the walk to The Mimsy, but crowds were all around them, it wasn't a time to study her new partner, to start to get to know him... as someone beyond his name, beyond his job.

It is time to meet Hunk Garrett.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Farla feels shy, a rare though not unheard of feeling for her. This man with her is a member of the Voltron Force. She's reminded about how tongue tied she became as a young girl when she met an Elder Guardian of Lyra for the first time. She remembers being unable to speak the entire time she'd been in his presence. All that day all she was able to see was one of her heroes, and her awe overcame her.

It strikes her that she'd never felt shy, or speechless with Lance. His actions from the moment she spotted him putting his fingers in the Lyrose honey...they were the actions of a hero, and he is her hero. But she met Lance in the midst of an heroic act, a sequence of actions she was involved with. Which created an odd bond between them, creating the foundation for their unconventional friendship. Lance, yes he's done heroic deeds but she knows him as a person. A man who happens to be a hero.

It's different with Hunk, who she knows as being part of the Voltron Force. Part of the team of people who protected all the people they could, who brought an end to a war that freed her from enslavement. It doesn't matter Lance has told her personal stories about all of them... she only knows them - knows Hunk as a legendary hero.

Which means she doesn't know him at all. Knowledge she read about Hunk in magazines, or on the internet mean little. Glimpses of him and a hello here and there while vidcomming with Lance cannot count. Farla looks at Hunk Garrett, and sees someone she's in awe of because she knows nothing but legends and stories about him. Not the reality of Hunk Garret, the person.

So her tongue threatens to fail her, as it did when she met that Elder. But she can't allow awe to overwhelm her. They have a mission to accomplish. They have to be able to communicate. She takes a deep breath and watches as he takes off his skull cap. He ruffles his own hair to try rid it of hat-head - it doesn't work very well, but he continues whistling to himself as he pulls off his pea coat. To reveal a bright canary yellow sweater that makes Farla giggle the second she sees it.

Hunk looks at her and grins. "It's my warmest sweater... can't really wear it in public here...undercover and all, but figured since no one but me knew it was under my coat, I was still technically dressed inconspicuously."

"It's cute," she says and it is. Really, really cute. Are you supposed to find your legendary heroes cute, she wonders. "Wow, and I thought it'd be harder to get past being tongue tied."

"Tongue-tied."

"Uh, well, yeah... I mean you're you. Hunk Garrett, former crush car circuit champ, Yellow Lion pilot of the Voltron Force and currently stuck working a Tech Sergeant duties at the Garrison Academy..." she blushes as she realizes she just told him almost everything she ever read or heard about him.

He blinks at her, his cheeks turning rosy. "Uh, wow, you know about the crush car circuit?"

"I read a lot... I wanted to know about the men and women who saved the galaxy. Also Lance talks a lot."

Hunk laughs. "Yeah, he does..." he looks away from her still blushing a bit. "Didn't do much really, was a team effort..."

"The team can't pull off a team effort without all the players."

Hunk shrugs still blushing. "I'm just me."

"I'm sorry, it's just... you're Voltron Force... you're a hero to me, to all of Lyra... All of you are. It's just with Lance, with how we met... and all the long distance communication... I am not making any sense am I?"

"Not really."

"Didn't think so... It's just, that this... meeting you is amazing, but on top of that I'm your partner here...and it's well..."

"Huge?" He says.

"Yes, it is big - but I was going to specifically say overwhelming and scary."

Cheeks red Hunk faces her and hesitates for a moment. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"This is... overwhelming for me too. I'm the guy who follows the orders, who cooks our meals... I don't... I'm not the guy leading a charge... and this is..."

"Huge," she blurts.

"Ginormously, so."

She nods back, a lump forming in her throat, she has to blink a few times, due to the swell of emotion. Because this is ginormous, so very very ginormous. She looks around the room, focusing on her breathing, and her eyes land on the one window in the room.

She sees snow swirling and falling in a dim light...she walks closer. Because another big thing is she's never seen it snow before, and it is beautiful. Also it is calming, the way snow swirls and whirls on the wind as it falls. Finds she can't tear her eyes away from it... this is her first chance to really take in the magic of snow.

"Not much snow on Lyra, huh?"

"It's beautiful... nowhere on Lyra gets cold enough for snow. Not even our poles."

"Every winter my family went up to the family cabin... tons of snow, places to ski and stuff. Was always awesome fun."

"Skiing? Which one is that, the boards or the blade?" She asks, eyes still on the snow.

Loud laughter behind her makes her turn around, sees Hunk wearing a big affable grin which makes her smile right back at him. "Did I get anything right? It is boards or blades right?"

"If you mean boards that are like two sticks, you're close. Though some people do ski on just one big board. That's the skiing, feet on two narrow boards with poles. Ice skating is the blades."

Nods tucking the information away in the back of her mind. Doesn't really need to know about skiing right now... but she is getting to know a sense of who Hunk is... She likes him.

"So, you want to talk details?" Hunk asks as she opens her mouth herself to turn the conversation from small talk and toward why they are here, in Sceadu City together.

"I think we should."

Hunk brings up his right arm. His forearm is incased in a black gauntlet that she knows is far from simple armor. Lance told her about the voltcoms when they first got them. Farla can't stop herself from asking Hunk...

"Could you call up your weapon?"

Hunk's eyes flick from voltcom to her. A mischievous glint in his eyes and suddenly he stands before her holding a yellow hammer almost as large as his right leg. "Awesome, huh?"

Farla nods and is about to say how epically awesome it is when there is a knock on their door followed by a female voice. "Food for you, from Master Manset."

~.~

"I got that," Hunk says, dispelling his hammer, giving Farla a wink before taking one big stride over to the door - thinking food, getting down to business, getting to know Flower Lady better. All a good plan. But then he sees... _HER_.

Blinks.

Black hair twisted on top of her head in a way that seems to defy gravity.

Blinks.

Blue eyes covered with too much make up, blinking furiously back at him.

Blinks.

Cleavage. Too much cleavage.

Blushes. Blinks. Yells.

"OUT." Continues to say it. "Out, out, out." Pushes at her tray, not letting her step in, can't let her into the room. Can't let _IT_ into the room.

"Hunk?" Farla's voice from where she stands at the window. Bile in his throat...No no no. This is not happening. Blinks.

"Masher? I can't believe this!" Her voice, that voice. _He__r_.

"Hunk?" Farla again, this time an edge of concern. She realizes he's being recognized.

He's being recognized, no no no. She keeps pushing herself into the room. He steps backward, keeps going until a wall stops him short. There is no where else to run. He turns towards Farla...

Her brown eyes are wide and darting from him to... Esmé... Esmé! This can't be, it can't be... not her, not Esmé. Blinks. She's still there and now she's talking.

"Oh my god! Masher you're the VIP guest, I can't believe this. How are you..." she puts the tray on the coffee table. He should have flung it over on her... why hadn't he? Right hot food... Still should have done it, she'd be leaving right now, not coming closer with nothing between him and her.

She looms. Arms wide... She's going to hug him. She's going to hug him, he can't process it... both not wanting it and wondering how the hell she thinks hugging is a thing they would do.

He winces, expecting her arms to wrap around his neck, she's on her tiptoes, oh God, it's going to happen. But it doesn't. Farla is there standing in front of him, between him and her and addresses Esmé.

"Could you go get Manset?"

"Sure... just want to say hey to Masher here first..." she tries to dodge Farla.

Farla doesn't allow it. "Now, please," she says.

"In a second, Masher and me, we have a lot to catch up on..."

Hunk's listening but not hearing, he wants to keep moving away but he's run out of space. Why hadn't he aimed for the door to the bedroom or the bathroom he thinks, panicking, he could have put a door between them.. why, why hadn't he?

"Uh..." Farla says, he can't see her face anymore, she must be confused, he is confused. But he can't explain. He feels sick to his stomach, not only about about the memories and emotions surfacing against his will, but about Farla witnessing it.

Esmé is supposed to be a forgotten memory, a past buried and unremembered. Hunk doesn't want either woman near him, but he is grateful Farla decided to put herself between him and Esmé. Because Esmé, despite how much he keeps thinking if he blinks she'll vanish and prove to be a nightmare brought on by stress or something...but nope. There she is, _HER_, it's an ugly reality.

"Masher, come on, aren't you happy to see me?"

He wants to say hell no, but all that comes out of his mouth is a squeak. He winches again, shudders, as she tries to lunge pass Farla again. His eyes are closed, he can't see it if she's going to make him feel it... But Esmé isn't touching him, he hears strange noises, some grunting. Somehow he opens an eye and Esmé is standing back up from being on the floor.

"You pushed me? You pushed me!" She is angry and lashes out at Farla.

"You grabbed at me first," Farla counters. She reaches out and grabs Esmé by her elbow.

"Don't touch me!" Esmé yells, trying to break free but all that happens is Farla walking her out of the room. "I'm telling Manset!"

"Go ahead, I want you to, I'd like to see him ASAP please," Farla says then quickly shuts the door in Esmé's face.

Farla turns around, Hunk feels naked when their eyes catch. He looks down to the floor, heart pounding. He's got nothing he wants to tell, but he's got to think of something to say.

"Are you all right?"

Her question is muffled by his heart, it's racing in his ears. Adrenaline created by shock and fear - he can't answer her, he looks down at his boots. He stares he doesn't know for how long when he feels a gentle pressure on his left forearm, he looks down sees Farla's hand and winces pulling his arm away.

"Hunk?" Her voice low, soft... Wary.

"She recognized me," he says, it's all he can say, his brain trying to shut down, telling him to focus on the job, the mission. That her recognizing him is the only issue to deal with about Esmé.

"Who is she?"

He shudders, knows saying no one will not work given his reaction. "Old crush car groupie..." he mumbles. It's not really a lie.

"Is that where Masher comes from?"

That name cuts like a knife, he hates that name. "Don't EVER call me that!"

"I won't..." she trails off before he continues. He can't see her, can't look, but he's assuming there is confusion, concern... probably pity? "Maybe I should go get Manset?"

Hunk swallows. "We need him to tell her she has to keep her mouth shut... and assign us a different waitress." That last part is vital he thinks, very very important.

"Agreed...I'm going to go..." there is another knock on the door.

Hunk winces, tries to move away from the sound, only to find he's still crushed against the wall. No where to run.

"It's me...Manset!"

Farla releases a huff breath, somewhere in the back of his mind Hunk hears it as a sound of relief.

A moment later Hunk hears the door open, he takes a deep breath and stops looking at his boots and takes one step away from the wall. He has to get this over with... Then time to be all about the mission.

"Farla... my waitress has informed me you pushed her and made her fall?"

"I'm sorry...but Hunk didn't seem happy to see her, so I felt I shouldn't let her throw herself on him." Farla explains.

Hunk winces.

Manset chuckles. "Esmé can come on strongly... and throwing herself at certain people is a bit of...to put it nicely, her forte."

Hunk shudders.

"Well, her forte wasn't well received, so uh... it seemed like the thing to do when she tried to push me out of her way."

"Ah, I see... Hunk, you and one of my most popular waitresses have a past?"

A past. He wishes they didn't. They do, but he doesn't have to say it out loud to two practical strangers. "I want a new waitress, one with a different 'forte'."

"Of course, of course..."

"Manset, she won't tell anyone Hunk is here will she?"

"I have privacy clauses for all my guests, the waitstaff is not to talk about any of them. I will remind her... it would be no good if Hunk's cover was blown."

"She'll obey?" Farla asks, Hunk hears her disbelief.

"I will ensure it, Farla, I promise," Manset says.

"Can we get to work?" Hunk says, wanting to forget Esmé - again.

"Oh but of course... it is why you are here."

"Hunk..."

He forces himself to look at Farla, hearing her confusion, the worry. But he won't talk about this. He won't. "We agreed we should get to work."

She opens her mouth, but then closes it... Hunk is grateful as she nods an affirmative about getting to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Hunk decides it is best to let Keith do the talking. After all it's Keith's intel that has them here. He pushes the button that puts holographic screen, it takes over the center of the small suite. Then he starts to open the highly encrypted file of the vidcom that Keith sent them a little under three weeks ago.

As he types in the encryption codes, he forces himself not think about Esmé... It doesn't work very well, but the codes are complicated - of course they are - he mutters a bit about Pidge being a paranoid ninja. He hits a few wrong buttons, takes a frustrated breath... it's _her_. Her damn face popping up in his mind, against his will...

He had Esmé buried. He couldn't tell a soul when he last thought of her. That was the way he wanted it. But now she is there, in his head and physically probably isn't all that far away... He takes another breathe to focus his mind on getting the decryption code correct.

He can't quite process that she's here, on Sceadu, it feels like a nightmare. An unexpected shock. A part of him is in denial but his mind keeps pushing at him... she was here, they saw her too... Hunk glances up at Farla. She's back at the window, watching the snow, hugging herself - she is most likely cold. He's grateful she's not looking at him. Her eyes before had held something too close to pity before... and way too much curiosity. No way in hell he shares a thing with her. She may be his partner on the assignment but she's not a friend, and hell he's only ever shared anything about his past with Pidge.

He pushes another wrong button and swears at Pidge in his head, best friend or not he makes decrypting things almost impossible. Which really is a good thing, annoying or not. He finally finishes and Keith's face appears in the center of room.

He hears Farla gasp at the sight, and he can't blame her. It seems with each new vidcom Keith looks more weary, much older than his years. He's seen the message more than once but he still has to grind his teeth a bit in order to take in the hard truth of Keith's live on the run. Fugitive, AWOL, traitor... Keith Kogane?

It will never set right in his gut. He forces himself to look at his friends face and has to swallow before speaking. "What he says is... well, if he is right, and we get Wade red handed... Voltron will be back."

If he doesn't screw up the mission, he looks at Farla again who is staring at Keith's face, her lips moving, and he realizes she's whispering a prayer to herself. He adds his own hope that he and she can do this. They asked her to help for a reason and she's about to find out what that is. He presses play and once again watches his Commander get straight to the point.

_I have important intel. A contact I made has given me information...it could... It could lead to us finding prove against Wade that could lead to an arrest. There is a planet called Sceadu. It's known for it criminal undergrounds, guns, drugs, sex... And the one that is of use to us, Dark Occult Science. _

_A contract has gone out in the underground channels for three spells - Haggarian spells... A Terran man in a position of power on Earth, has specifically asked for three spells of dark magic to be completed for him. It offers a hefty price, since dark science is against Alliance law. My contact, she is sure that this Terran man is Herbert Wade - I agree with her. If we can find someone who could fool Wade into thinking they can deliver the spells... we have him... We have him. Lance, that woman from Lyra... haven't you mentioned she's quite adept with the science of that magic rose of theirs? We need to try to catch him - this could be our best chance. My contact, she knows that when the Terran man asks for something of this scope he usually shows up himself to finish the deal. _

_We could get him... we could... Okay I've talked too long as it is...stop squirming Pidge. Out._

Hunk brings up the spells that Wade's put the contract out for up as Keith's vid goes dark. The spells are foreign to him, he doesn't even know what the ingredients are...so he looks to Farla. And watches her blanch white as her eyes read the...recipes so to speak. She even wavers on her feet, Manset reaching out two of his hands to stop her from falling.

"Uh...Flower Lady? You wanna sit?"

Her only answer is to allow Manset to help her over to the couch. She falls onto it rather than sits, her eyes still on the list of spells. Hunk moves over and sits down next to her.

"Flower Lady?" he pokes again.

She looks at him, wide-eyed and scared. He knows scared when he sees it... he is it, for far too many reasons right now and he thinks Farla's about to add another.

"Those spells..." she shakes her head. "Those spells were key to Haggar's creations of robeasts."

~.~

She almost falls. Manset steadies her and she vaguely hears Hunk talking, and then she is on the couch. Sitting but her world is still off its axis. The room isn't spinning but her brain is, spinning around too quickly to grasp her thoughts, making everything feel blurry and out of the reach of comprehension.

Farla tries to backtrack, but all that happens is the memory of seeing Keith Kogane on the screen and gasping because he doesn't look like the glossy, shiny pictures of him she has in her mind. He is messy, dirty. He looks older - there is weariness and a bit of paranoia in his eyes. Even his voice was not what she was expecting, he mumbled, speaking low. She could feel his exhaustion...and knew it to be emotional. Yet as he continued to speak she realizes he had hope. Due to the intelligence he shared with his team, his friends, his family. And that meshed with the stories of Keith Kogane, that Lance had shared with her about a good guy, a noble guy, a guy with optimism. Given his appearance, the sound of his voice, the weight clearly on his shoulders, he still was that man Lance spoke about, the man Lance had hope in.

Farla saw the real Keith Kogane on the vidcom, and his voice spoke of her with hoped laced through it. He is asking her to help bring him back from the life he's living on the fringes.

She feels honored, overwhelmed, and she spoke a small prayer to herself telling herself she will help him. She will help them. But then she saw the spells. She sees them on the haloscreen in black and white... and her mind goes dizzy.

Theory.

She deals in theory. She reads the journals she found and tries to decipher a messy thready scrawl. She studies the words, the concepts and it makes her stomach churn, the things that witch did...

But to try her hand at the spells? To go past theory to experiments. Never occurred to her, not because it's a high crime in Alliance law. No it is not the legal consequences. Never would she use a dark magic spell, use the Rose of Lyra in a way. Blasphemous. Dark magic, occult sciences are about chaos. They call on a need to create disharmony, to cause harm to others. They are anathema to her, they are against her spiritual being.

She serves Life. The seeking of balance, the beauty of living, and healing. Yes she chose to learn the dark theories. It was curiosity, but more than that it was fear. Fear that the Lyrose might be once again used by someone to cause harm...

_Never again, never again, _she chants to herself. She was driven to learn the theories to understand them, to be able to undo any pain and chaos they may wrought. To fight the chaos by gaining knowledge of it to seek the balance.

It was all theory.

Until she heard Keith's words and saw the spells. She knows those spells - she has read them, in those journals scrawled in the messy hand of their creator, their originator. Spells of death and darkness, and chaos created by none other than Haggar herself.

And she needs to create them, to prove she can do it, to lure Wade into the trap the Voltron Force wants to set. She has to play the part of a witch, someone with dangerous power and play it well...

It is going to become more than theory. It has to become real, she realizes... and Goddess, this all _real_. She hears Hunk clearly this time.

"Flower Lady?"

"Those spells..." she shakes her head. "Those spells were key to Haggar's creations of robeasts."

The look on Hunk's face... It must be somewhat of a mirror to how she is feeling. "Robeasts," he says, muttering no, no, no under his breath.

"Farla...you are positive?" Manset asks and her eyes go to another face full of surprise, shock... fear... Yes, she knows she fears the spells.

"How are...do...how...you're sure?" Hunk adds his expression saying he is hoping she'll deny the knowledge if he gives her a chance.

"Haggar had a lab on Lyra... she...she used my flowers...the Lyrose, used it for her... work," she spits out the last word. "She left notebooks, journals and I have them."

"What?" Hunk shouts.

"Why?" Manset asks a second later.

Hunk nods.

"Because she used the Lyrose... she used my peoples treasured gift from the Goddess Lyra for... her murderous spells... it made me sick. And I've never been very good at explaining it...but studying her theories makes me feel safer... Because what if someone else tries something, with our Gift, the flowers are special. I will not allow anyone else to use them. Not if I can stop it."

_Irrational_... she hears in her mother's voice, her brother's, her best friend's... _Irrational _she sees it on the few others she's told expressions. Lance's among them... but here they were. He asked her to do this because he knew.

"So then... you are better qualified for this assignment than I believed..." Manset says and Farla looks up to find him pinning her with a stare... Trying to read her.

"How did you get them?" Hunk mutters. "The journals?"

"She left them in her lab..." Farla sighs. "The day I met Lance, when Lotor ordered his men to destroy all the flowers... Haggar argued with him. Said she needed them. He didn't listen. She ran off and something...something made me follow her. She went into this room in the catacombs under the castle and she grabbed the flower seeds..."

"The ones you gave Lance?"

"Yes. I grabbed them and ran... towards the river. Towards the flowers... she couldn't catch me but she stunned me with some spell, I fell down a hill, injuring my shoulder and into the water. But I still had the seeds. I had saved the seeds."

Hunk nods.

"After I healed I told them about her lab. I was allowed access to the books and notes found there. The Elder Council of the Lyrose, they allowed me to study the theories. They wanted to know also, what she had done... Then Lance seeded the planet and before we could truly celebrate Zarkon and Haggar were back..." she trails off remembering the year or so that followed, a slave on her own home - trying to fight back from within. To at least save as many people as she could, to care for the flowers the way Lyra meant the Lyrans too.

"Until we stopped Lotor, your planet was under their control," Hunk said, holding her gaze for a moment before looking away again.

"And she went back into that lab. She left more notes, journals... I've been studying them since..."

~.~

"Huh." Hunk has no words.

_Haggar._ _Robeasts._ _ROBEASTS_. Haggar, thinking of that witch. It makes him mad. Mad as hell. Haggar was a destroyer, and Wade wants to use her spells.

_ROBEAST SPELLS._

Haggar's death had been a satisfying one. In general Hunk wasn't one to hate people. But Haggar wasn't people. She was evil.

Hunk wishes he was on Arus, or even Earth, where he could go blast something into pieces, to the point even he couldn't put it back together.

He blinks at Farla a few times. He should say something he thinks. But thinking about Haggar is bringing up memories. All the times she hurt people he loves. All the pain he knows she wrought on the world with her damn black magic. He doesn't want the memories, he doesn't want to give them any power. He won't speak on it, Haggar will not have that power...

_A lot like Esmé is going to get buried deep again_, a brief flickering thought...

Hunk focuses on the carpet. It is brown. It is a shade or two darker than the sand of the Arusian desert. Where his Lion's den lays, where Yellow is...Yellow is safety. Yellow is home and he thinks about his lion, missing him but gaining strength from the memory of him.

A buzz breaks him from his thoughts, it's the only sound in the room beside the three of them breathing. Manset clears his throat and pulls out his phone. "Ah, they need me down stairs... I think maybe the two of you need to discuss things..." he pauses seems to hesitate a moment but then says. "I will speak with Esmé, do not worry."

Hunk flinches at her name, maybe it shouldn't but it riles him as much as thinking about Haggar does. Some part of him wants to think that is unfair to Esmé but he isn't convincing himself.

He crosses his arms on his chest, and gives Manset a nod of acknowledgement, but he's stuck in his head, trying to purge all the unwanted wants. Until he hears his name.

"Hunk."

It is Farla. Of course. She and he are alone in the room, he blinks at the door... realizes he missed Manset leaving, has been standing, lost in thoughts he doesn't want to be thinking.

He clears his throat. "Dark occult magic, huh?" It's all he can think of to say.

She nods. "I know it makes no sense..."

He shakes his head. "No..." he studies her. "But I think I get it... you want to protect your people... understanding the threat is important."

"My people yes, but the flower... have to protect the flower."

It dawns on him, he finds himself moving to where she is sitting - she looks a little green, her eyes keep going to the haloscreen... The screen, he rolls his eyes and shuts it down. He sits on the coffee table and meets her gaze.

He can tell she's forcing herself to keep eye contact. "What Haggar did... it's against Lyran beliefs ain't it?"

"It couldn't be more opposite if it tried," she says.

"You study it but you've never..."

"No!" She says it too quickly, too resolutely and she bites her lip and looks away.

It strikes him, that he has to ask her to, that they are asking her to... "But you will?" he says softly.

Her dark eyes find his and she nods. "I will not stand by and let Wade use the flowers for evil. No one else. If me doing this helps the Voltron Force stop him... then yes. I will do what I have to do."

It's all he can ask of her. He isn't sure he completely understands why she studies it all in the first place. But it's knowledge that they need... they need it and they know her and she has it.

It has to be used. Her knowledge has to be used.

"I mean...it's why I've been studying it isn't it. To have knowledge to use against this type of betrayal to the flower, my people... others. So many people harmed by her spells... those spells..."

"Do you have her journals?" Hunk asks, realizing she may need them.

She nods. "I always keep them with me...don't trust anyone with them."

That's lucky he thinks.

"This is scary," she says, it's a whisper, he almost doesn't hear it well enough to translate her words. His own heart is pounding... the weight of it all. Keith on the run and looking for Black; realizing that Wade is looking to know how to create Robeasts...

"Yeah," he says meeting her eyes again, to let her know she's not alone with her fear. But he won't let fear stop him, he will do this, it's too important not too. He, with her, will do this. "We can rock this, though, Flower Lady," he says and forces a smile. "We'll rock this."

She laughs, it's small but it's a good sound, Hunk thinks, a hopeful sound. Hope is good.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

The store doesn't have a name, but it has a history. For decades owners upon owners of the store have been found dead - either from mysterious circumstances, or slit throats. It is a nondescript place, blending in with all the others stores around it. Black stones, it's windows always foggy - after all the plants have to be kept warm. Though it had no name officially, people call it the Poison Ivy. An old gray-green wood sign hung by its door, with a crude poison ivy leaf engraved into its surface.

Deke Derwin hates the Poison Ivy. Being in it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He's in a constant state of fear. Things happen in this place... the last owner had been found...all that had been left of him had been some sort of green gooey substance.

It'd happened only a few weeks ago. The day after he arrived on the planet, and first stepped into the store. He'd stumbled into the goopy mess that was the former owner. Deke was sure the putrid smell of it would never fully leave the air of the shop.

It made him uneasy that a new owner popped up the next day, it was an assumption, but a safe one. The new owner was the murderer of the last owner. Deke has been trying to avoid him - a strange alien creature. But it's rather difficult given his assignment is to stakeout the store. Waiting for a customer to buy all the ingredients needed for the spells his boss' contract is for. It's been a good while since that first disgusting day, and still no one has purchased a thing.

Specifically a certain creepy, dead looking black flower. Highly volatile, and extremely poisonous. It is a class A felony to buy it, let alone use it. If this job wouldn't help him stay in the financially plush world he prefers, he wouldn't be here. But some risks are worth the reward. Even if it means feeling as if he is being watched at all times, the owner of the store, he seems to excel at lurking up behind Deke, always giving him a rather creepy smile.

Also he is bored. It's been weeks of waiting - boss said he expected that to happen but that didn't help Deke's patience. Someone with the ability to do the spells would not be quick to take on the contract - they had to check out the rumors, decide if they found the money being offered worth the risk The boss kept ordering him to be more patient. Deke instead keeps repeating the number of zeros on his pay check to remind himself why he's here, stuck waiting for something that may not even happen. And trying not picture himself as a pile of icky green goo.

Deke jumps startled as his phone goes off. The shrill ring sounding louder than usual as it bounces off the walls of the empty store. The owner gives him a look as he fumbles to answer it. He ignores the creepy alien however and braces himself for the shrewish tone of his wife's voice.

"Dudley Derwin Dansen, the second," he answers, pretending he doesn't know it's her. He knows it annoys her, and annoy her he will. He wishes no one had found a way to make interplanetary phone calls. As she begins to speak, he curses the idiots who found the technology.

"Do something about your son!" That's another thing, she never ever calls Dudley, The third her son. He doesn't want to claim the child any more than she does. It never should have had him.

"What now?" He rolls his eyes.

"He saw that their is a life sized voltron replica for..."

"Oh for fu..."

"I know, I know...but he wont' shut up, Deke...you can get it for him right, only way to shut him up?"

Deke sighs, he rolls his eyes. "Allow him to send me the info, I'm sure I know a guy who knows a guy."

"Thank goodness, maybe I can him keep him away from me for the rest of the week then...though the newest nanny is about to quit, I can see it, she has that look."

"Then hire another one, don't whine to me about it," Deke hangs up her. He'd divorce her, leaving her saddled with Dudley but she's beautiful and makes a good trophy on his arm. She is using him too, of course. She likes the perks of his paychecks. Clothes, jewelry, furs... Dudley's just as greedy as she is, except he asks for Voltron related prizes. If Deke's boss ever found out his son was a Voltron fanboy, Deke may find himself in jail. He shudders at the thought.

"Time to close!" The alien behind the counter yells as if the store is packed with people. He does the same thing everyday - reminding Deke he's being watched. Deke can't do a thing about it, though he wonders why he hasn't been thrown out for loitering - he suspects the owner has his own motives. After all everyone on Sceadu does, plus he killed to be in the position he is... Deke isn't stupid, he has to wonder if the owner himself may be interested in the boss' contract.

The owner yells that he closing a second time. Deke sighs, feeling as if another damn day has been wasted. He reminds himself, again that this job is going to line his pockets with whole lot green. Green, his idiot son Dudley already has plans for, he remembers as his son's request pops up on his cell phone screen.

He hopes someone will actually want that damn ugly flower soon. He's getting quite fed up risking his life this - money or no money he doesn't want to be a pile of goo. He forces himself not to look over his shoulder as he leaves the shop

~.~

He chuckles as he watches the red-haired man leave the store. The man has been loitering around the Alterea plant since he became the proud owner of the Poison Ivy. It had been an easy murder, a bit of poison in the last owner's tea, and his body decomposed into green goo. A painful death but the end result was messy. And the gruesome nature of the death made taking ownership of this delightful little plant store easy. Those in line to run the store hesitated due to the messy murder and left the door wide open for him. Yes, he and Wade's little flunky spent their days in the store waiting for the same thing.

Oh, he knew Wade was the power behind the contracted spells. Of course it isn't common knowledge that the Grand Marshall of the Alliance dabbles in the dark arts - if you can count hiring occultists as dabbling. But he has always been sure to have his fingers in all sorts of pots. You found more honey that way. Oh, yes, he knew of Wade's sins. If only he knew them all, knowledge of where the Black Lion is secreted away would be power.

For now his focus was on the spells. Such juicy, wonderful spells...he rubbed his hands together. Thinking of them made him giddy. And he may gain more knowledge about them... He has been trying for years, to duplicate the very spells Wade's contract is for. He'd been delighted the day he learned of Wade's desires.

He knew the chances anyone could make the spells work were low. Whoever answers this contract may be someone trying to scam the contractor out of his money. He could try to scam Wade out of the lofty sum he was offering... But no, no it would be far more interesting to see what someone else knew...what if someone did know how to make them work... Oh, it would be delicious to know how to make the magic happen, to be able to create such beautiful, epic monsters.

He laughs as he closes up the shop. Allowing his hopes to be high. Oh yes...to make the spells work, that would be a wondrous day. But even learning anything new about the Haggarian spells would be time well spent... even if that yielded no success there is still Wade's flunky, who leads to Wade himself. The more information he has, all the better.

He fingers the alterea plant, careful not to ruin the petals. Yes, soon, soon someone would come in for this special lovely, beautiful plant. He smiles, and hums a happy tune because he feels it in his bones...Beautiful new knowledge will fall into his hands.

~.~

Yesterday after viewing the vidcom of Keith and discussing what Farla knew of the spells, they bought the beakers, burners, liquid chemicals, and various other things needed to create the spells. To attempt to anyway, a shiver rushes up and down her spine. And it isn't from the cold of Sceadu. As they shopped they had made it clear Farla was an occultist - _an occultist_ - the word alone made her queasy. But it is a needed subterfuge. She could live with strangers on a foreign planet thinking she craves to control the power of chaotic dark arts. It is a small price considering she is helping the Voltron Force.

But it bothers her. The spells scare her. Farla woke early, from a sleep filled with anxious dreams. And found herself staring out the window again. She focuses on the snow. Watches the little eddies it makes as it allows the wind to guide its descent. She breathes in and out, to slow her heart, to calm her anxiety, letting the snow and wind create her rhythm. She's always loved the quiet of the pre-dawn, has always found it peaceful and calming. She embraces that peace now.

Or tries to.

Today they'll buy the rest of the needed ingredients. For the spells. Those spells - she shivers and wraps her arms around herself. Her flowers. Lyra's flowers. The Lyrose itself is a vital component to the three spells. Lyra's flowers. A gift from Lyra, the Goddess herself. The Lyrose stands for peace, and balance. It is a symbol of thriving life. For it to be used...for it to be used to bring about an end of one state of living, and turn that life into something dark and corrupt... Farla fights back tears.

Robeasts are an abomination. Because they are living souls twisted by dark magic into something animal, primal.. Robeasts are beings who have had their free will ripped away.

The snow isn't helping her find any calm. She sighs and walks across the room to the chair opposite the fold out couch Hunk is asleep on. She climbs into it, crosses her legs under her, and closes her eyes. Maybe prayer...or maybe real meditation will help to smooth her jangled nerves. She whispers the prayer of solace to herself...but even before she gets through the first stanza her mind is attacked with unwanted thoughts.

_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this... No, this is the only way. Would the Elders approve? I can hear mother now, telling me I'm walking off Lyra's approved path... _

She lets out a frustrated breathe. This isn't helping, quiet - she needs to shut up her thoughts. Deep inhale in. Slow exhale out. Listen to the quiet of the pre-dawn, drink it in, see a smooth lake with no ripples in her mind...

Only the room isn't perfectly quiet... Hunk starts to snore, loud and sudden, Farla jumps in her skin, eyes flying open to look at where the sound came from, just in time to hear...

"AND, I'LL ROCK MY SOLO!" He tarts to sleep-play an air guitar.

"Goddess, that is so cute," she giggles. It's the perfect distraction. The insecure, fearful thoughts dissipate as her thoughts become focused on her partner-in-undercover. Hunk isn't what she expected...

Though could anyone live up to such heroic standards? Not that she thinks Hunk lives them down - just the opposite really. But she's seen the man not the legends now. They've known each other briefly, a blink of an eye really... yet...

The weight of their mission has been apparent in their interactions, in what they do and don't say. When she saw the vid of Keith Kogane... what she already knew was important became paramount. And she saw it in Hunk eyes also...

He'd admitted his own fears of being responsible for this and all she could do was echo them - she's terrified. But he made it feel bearable by letting her see his own fear. He put her on equal footing with him - which in some ways she finds insane, yet his openness gave her solid ground.

She met his eyes as he shared his own fear, and seen one of the most genuine souls she's ever had the pleasure of meeting He has a warmth that he chose to share with her. He offered his friendship and told her she is his equal, when he could be just her commander. They are in on this together. Both of them afraid but determined to try...

And it's more than that... His offer of friendship came after that woman...from his past had shocked him. Farla had watched Hunk be vulnerable in a way no ONE wants a stranger to see. She'd glimpsed something intimate...been there while he felt stripped.

Farla pushes away her curiosity, _I have no right to it... _As she remembers him, trying to disappear into a wall. That he was willing to trust her, after facing someone from his past he obviously does not trust... She can't put words to how honored and how amazed his openness to her made her feel.

He even understood how hard the mission was for her spiritually. His asking her about it, his listening to her. That too she appreciates it in a way she'll never adequately be able to express. She feels she and Hunk are creating a good foundation for what she hopes will become friendship...

"I didn't do it!" Hunk shouts suddenly, waking himself up. Farla starts and realizes she's been staring at him since his first outburst. Her cheeks heat, she prays she isn't too red.

"Didn't do what?" she blurts.

"Uh..." he blinks at her, slowly going from sleepy to slightly awake. "Don't know," he grins. "Bet it was fun."

She laughs. "Well, good morning."

"Good morning, Flower Lady."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, Flower Lady," Hunk says as he wrestles with his bedding, trying to untangle himself. To get up and get out. His heart is pounding against his chest. This was...that was...

Waking up to the sight of a pretty girl, flashes of so many mornings, of tangled limbs, sleepy smiles, and hands on intimate places, back when he thought the both of them were in on the same special secret.

He was a fool.

He looks everywhere but in the direction of the woman in the room. A hard cold shudder as memories flash - Esmé. Esmé is here with that same smile, the one she always wore as she lied.

He trips over the sheets, feet tangling as the memories attack. He's managing not to fall, but it's a close thing and then two female hands are steadying him.

"Easy? Don't hurt yourself before we get to work..." her voice is soft, but it's her hands Hunk focuses on. Touching him. They are strong, cold, and surprisingly calloused. Not at all like Esmé's soft, silky, and seductive touches...

Farla isn't Esmé. Hunk knows this but... Farla is a woman. He is much too aware of her hands, and the look of concern in her eyes.

_Too much, too much..._ he needs to run.

"I, I really need to jump in the shower, uh could you get us some food. Food, I really need food." He says it all in a rush, as he moves out of her touch as quickly as he can, grabbing clothes, and running into the bathroom.

Once he is there he falls onto the toilet seat, head landing in his hands and has to tell himself to breathe. Thankful that there is only silence from the other side of the door.

~.~

Farla frowns at the door, her cheeks heating up. That was awkward. She turns back to the chair, resisting the urge to hug herself, already focused on controlling her breathing.

"Who wouldn't feel weird waking up to someone staring at you..." she mutters to herself as she sits back down. italic _Are you sure that is why? _A small voice inside her whispers...and she can't help but wonder if there is more to his fleeing then she can see...

But more isn't any of her business, though telling herself that does nothing to quash her curiosity. _Never has before, never will.._. she chastises herself, eyes glancing back to the closed bathroom door as she hears water start to run.

She frowns again, a rush of awkward. She closes her eyes, breath in and out, trying to clear her mind... But her mind is on Hunk... so it's Hunk her thoughts wander about on as she attempts to move to no thought at all.

_Bright yellow sweater._... Small chuckle floats into the air as she breathes out.

_Warm eyes, warm face...such a good face... _

_Earth..._. Sharp inhale in with the thought...

_Simple...no sweet...no... Genuine... _A smile with the exhale.

_Big, a solid impression... Earth, powerful...of khorma_

_...Dynami_

_... _Surprise as the last words float through her mind, Ancient Lryan and perfectly right. A few short breaths, having been thrown off her rhythm with the insight...

The thoughts cause a flash of anger, quick but deeply felt. She remembers seeing him against the wall, trying to be small, no, being small. As that woman tried to force herself into his space.

_Vulnerable... _Farla feels it on her last exhale as her mind falls into prayer. Inevitably it is the prayer of strength, the prayer of the of life soil and its power.

~.~

"Awesome, everything is awesome, perfect!" Hunk grins wide into the holo-camera.

Pidge's eyes narrow, almost imperceptibly...but Hunk knows, Pidge knows something is wrong. But he isn't worried, no reason to tell Pidge EVERYTHING that has happened.

"Hmm." Is all Pidge says, and Hunk watches him hitting buttons, looking at his computer.

"We secure."

"Hmm," a slight frown. "As secure as I can make it... wish it was more... but will have to do."

Hunk chuckles. "Pidgey, as secure as you can make it means no one but you can hack it."

"Or Chip, or someone else with more than a few I.Q. points. I am not the only genius in the galaxy you know."

Shakes his head.

"Are you going to start giving me your first brief?" Pidge asks, looking impatient.

"Uh.. yeah, sure... Well I met up with Flower Lady...and we found Manset's bar. We just have to get the vital ingredients for her to attempt to do what Wade wants..."

"She thinks she can do it?" Pidge sounds surprised.

"Keith and Lance picked her for a reason...but. No. I don't think she thinks she can do it. But she's going to try...I mean this is... she's pretty religious."

Pidge's eyes roll slightly. "What does _religion_ have to do with it..."

"Okay, now... I don't want you to freak out?"

"I never freak out!" Pidge's voice goes a bit shrill in his denial.

Hunk chuckles, but sobers quickly. "I mean it Pidge..."

"Tell me already, we don't have all the time in the world given all the security perimeters."

"The spells are spells Haggar used to create robeasts," Hunk spits out, running the words together because this... Well this is going to cause issues.

Pidge goes quiet.

Hunk waits but a quiet Pidge makes him uneasy, he squirms a bit where he sits.

"Could you repeat that?"

"The spells are spells Haggar used to create robeasts,"

"The. Spells. Are. Spells. HAGGAR. Used. To. CREATE ROBEASTS!"

Hunk shudders a bit, hearing the words again. He nods.

Pidge glares at him through the holo-monitor. Hunk feels pinned to a wall, so he waits for the inevitable litany of questions.

"She..." Pidge sneers... "Knows this?"

_Here we go.._. "She uh... Did you know Haggar had a lab on Lyra?"

Pidge blinks. "I am going to hope that is very relevant..."

_So no then.._.Hunk had been kind of hoping he'd known.

"So, yeah... Farla found it that same day she met Lance... funny thing that... and then well Haggar reused it when the Ninth Kingdom re-claimed Lyra as a slave planet - turns out they wanted it for the flowers... "

"We knew that," Pidge muttered.

"Right... well Haggar specifically used them for robeast creation it seems and the spells Wade wants, definitely robeast spells..."

"Per...her," another sneer.

"She has her journals... I mean Flower Lady has some old journals of Haggar's... she sort of studies the spells in theory..."

"She's a witch, you mean."

Hunk shakes his head. "No. The spells go against her... her personal moral code. She studies the occult magic to understand it in case someone else ever tries to use the Lyran flowers in that way...she wants to be able to prevent it..."

Pidge is studying him, Hunk hopes his best bud can follow the train of thought Farla explained too him... because in the end it benefits them.

"So...this mission, what she's been training for...in theory. Only she has to DO THE SPELLS..."

"She's will to attempt too, for us... For Keith."

Pidge nods but is still too quiet.

Hunk sighs.

"She still could be a witch..." Pidge pins him again with his eyes. "You be careful."

"Flower Lady isn't a threat..." he winces as he says, his mind going straight to what is a threat. Esmé.

"Oh, that was believable," Pidge snarks.

Hunk sighs. "That wasn't about Flower Lady..." he hedges, hesitant, but it's Pidge, and Flower Lady is still getting them food.

"Esmé Rien works for Manset, she tried to hug me, I have the heebie jeebies." Again, it's a rush of words.

"Hunk... that did not... say that again?"

Hunk curses, knowing how well he and Pidge know each other... damn kid knows damn well what he said but wants to be sure. It's written all over Pidge's face, the glint in his eyes, the unhappy curve of his mouth.

"Esmé Rien works for Manset, she tried to hug me, I have the heebie jeebies." Hunk says again but not slower, faster.

Pidge's eyes narrow and this time a stranger would know he was furious. He growls from the back of his throat, mouth opening and closing a few times. Hunk starts to squirm again, Pidge is too quiet.

"I am trying not to just threaten her life... I..." Pidge struggles. Hunk grins, Pidge isn't great with the I-Really-Like-You-And-Care-About-You stuff... but when he tries it Hunk knows it means everything.

"Before you go on about security risks, Manset says he can handle her... and really it was a shock but she is just the type who would work for him..."

Pidge shakes his head... "The security risk is worrisome but... I mean I was worried about you being along with a woman you don't know, now this... Hunk?" Pidge sighs.

Hunk blushes remembering waking up and seeing big pretty brown eyes, and all the bad memories that flashed through him... it would be hard on its own, with Esmé here...

"Won't lie, not to you, only reason I brought it up... It's freaking me out. But the mission has to come first, we do this we can maybe stop Wade and get the team back. Get Keith and Black Lion back..." Hunk trails off. There isn't much else to really say anyway.

Pidge shakes his head, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If Manset can't handle her, you better tell me and I'll handle it."

Hunk shivers at his friends tone, and as much as he appreciates it... "No! Wade watches your every move, you can't risk this by coming out here. I mean he did buy I went to California due to a family emergency right?"

Pidge nods and shakes his head at the same time. "But..."

"Manset can handle it... plus I don't want you..." Hunk stops leaving the end of the sentence silent. "Not on my account."

"Best reason there is."

Hunk blushes. "I'm fine."

"Right between a bitch and a witch." Pidge snaps. "We're checking in every other day rather than every few now..."

"Pidge that is..."

"Hunk," Pidge says and Hunk hears the tone in his voice. It says let me homicidal for my best friend. Hunk would hug him if Pidge was in front of him.

"Okay... But I will be fine. Flower Lady's good people."

"Hmmph. Let me know how she does with those abominable spells... Crap, we need to cut this transmission..." the audio turns to static and the holo-screen goes empty. And Hunk jumps in his own skin when the door opens and Farla calls out.

"I have food!"

"Awesome. Food is one of my favorite things!" Hunk says, hoping his voice doesn't sound as forced to her as it does to him.

~.~

Notes:

Khorma - Ancient Lyra, Soil of Life, Earth.

Dynami - Ancient Lyra, The power from within the Earth


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hunk finds himself stealing glances at Farla as they eat. Pidge's words about her being a witch echoing in his head. She has picked up her mug of coffee, steaming rising up telling Hunk it is piping hot- just the way he likes it. He grabs his own mug, fixing it quick with sugar and milk. Pidge words about Haggar, Farla and how witches can't be trusted still rolling around in his head. The steam rising from Farla's mug bringing the image to him of three witches, all with large noses and warts standing over a steaming pot of murky coffee like liquid... The witches brew, they merge into one witch, brown robes, squashed ugly face, chanting in Drule, a robeast rising up behind her.

He blinks the images away, his eyes light on Farla over the rim of his mug. She doesn't really have a big nose he thinks, definitely no warts. And she looks perplexed by the steaming liquid in her mug rather than in charge of it. Farla isn't brewing up a spell, he chuckles at himself,_ Flower Lady ain't no witch_.

"What?" she asks hearing his chortle.

He shakes his head, meeting her eyes. "Nothin'. You having an issue with the coffee? If you don't like the brew, sure Manset has something else."

Now she laughs, her head shaking left to right. "No, no... I don't know if I like it or not at all... I saw it and thought I'd try something new. We've had coffee on Lyra for only a few years and I've never tried it. We're tea people by tradition...and at home that felt important. Here, I want to try new things."

"Then drink it up!"

She looks at him for another beat, then back at the mug she's cupping in her hands, back up at him. He nods at her, one should try new things he thinks. She brings the mug up to her mouth, takes a sip and makes a face. He was kind of expecting that, people who drink coffee black are insane.

"You shouldn't judge it on that sip," he says. "You didn't put in any sugar or milk."

"But people do drink it like this right?"

He nods. "Yeah, I think they're nuts. Too bitter..." he hands her the sugar and the milk. "Lots of different ways to go, I like some sugar and milk."

She nods, puts in a bit of sugar. "Would honey work? It does with tea..."

"Maybe, never thought about it."

She pours in the milk, eyes on the liquid and her face changes from unsure to... Well, Hunk isn't sure, but her eyes lit up, something had happened.

"What?" he asks, giving into the curiosity.

"It looks like sand now, earth... makes me feel safe," she says, cheeks going pink. "That probably makes no sense, feeling safe from the color of liquid."

He shrugs.

She giggles and takes her second timid sip, then another before her eyes seek out his again, her tongue going over her bottom lip before she speaks. "Much better, though still don't know if I like it."

Hunk laughs. "I've heard it's an acquired taste..." he pushes her plate toward her. "We better finish up, get going, huh?"

She nods and they fall into silence as they finish eating, and packing up for going out to buy illegal things to create illegal spells, all in the hopes of stopping Wade. Hunk can't help but think about the fact they really know nothing about Wade's plan, just that he put Voltron out of commission by sabotage and the stealing of Black. All Hunk knows is its bad. Wade is bad.

"Maybe he's the witch..." Hunk mumbles to himself to try to lighten his mood. Somehow it doesn't though, not at all.

~.~

Farla finds herself facing Esmé seconds after walking into the kitchen with the tray of their dirty dishes. She wants to move around her, tries to give her a nod of a hello to at least be polite but Esmé keeps blocking her path, giving her some a wide eyed look that makes the urge to flee the blonde greater.

"We weren't introduced," Esmé says, putting her hand out, over the tray and in Farla's face.

Farla rolls her eyes, she can't help it. "Hands are full," she says. She sighs, "Sorry, it's the tray, where should I put it?"

"Oh wherever there is space, who cares..." she grabs the tray from Farla and plops on down on top of a pile of dishes making the dishes on the tray threaten careen to the floor.

Farla leaps forward and manages to grab the two coffee mugs, but she stares in horror as one of the plates looks like it's gonna meet its demise. But a silver hand grabs it before it falls.

Farla finds herself looking into large oval shaped eyes so yellow they make her think of the sun, or Hunk's sweater. The eyes belong to the silver handed dish safer. A tall woman with silver skin. Farla blinks a few times, trying not to stare, new aliens that look so different from herself is still so new.

Esme, however is oblivious. "I'd really like to speak with you, haven't gotten your name. I really need to speak with you."

"I think she heard you, Esmé," the other woman says, her yellow eyes rolling as she glances back at Farla.

Farla has to stifle a snicker. "Thank you for grabbing the plate, I would have felt horrible."

"Wasn't your fault," she says, eyes rolling at Esmé again.

"Oh like Manset would care about a dish."

"You break over twenty a day, he cares," the woman says.

"No he doesn't, if he did he'd fire me."

The waitress chuckles. "He doesn't fire you for other reasons..." her head and eyes seem to cock toward Esmé's breasts.

Farla almost laughs out loud.

"Mazili, could you get lost, I need to speak with the guest."

"You were taken off their room," Mazili says, then turns toward Farla again. "Which reminds me, I was given your room, you didn't even need to bring this down. I would have gotten it. I am Mazili by the way."

"Hello Mazili," Farla says, this time feeling rude about not being able to share her own name. The silver-skinned, sun-eyed alien intrigues her.

"Maz, come on! This is important," Esmé pouts.

The yellow eyes roll into the back of the alien's head. Farla wants to find out what she is, but how do you ask that? She bites her lip but then she Finds herself annoyed with Mazili...

"Fine. I'll leave you to speak to her, but watch yourself, Manset took you off the room for a reason..."

Esmé makes motions with her hands. "Go away!"

"If you need anything, ask for me, Mazili..." eyes go to Esmé. "Or let out a scream for help."

Farla can't contain it, she giggles, fortunately Esmé is too busy sighing about Mazili taking her sweet time to disappear. But she does and Farla finds herself trapped with only Esmé. _Crap_.

"So, I'll get to the point," she says.

Farla stays quiet, really hoping the point is fast.

"It's about Crusher."

Farla finds herself thinking that that moniker does not suite Hunk whatsoever, but she speaks the more important thought. "You can't tell anyone who he is, this is important."

Esmé throws up her hands. "Oh, oh of course, I wouldn't tell a soul. I just would... Did he mention me?"

_ Did he mention you? How old is this woman? _Farla thinks, but it's an easy question to answer. "No."

Hurt flickers in Esmé's expression, behind her blue eyes but it's brief, it's enough for Farla to remember this is a real person not some odd caricature of a vapid blonde. "Oh, well... I would really like to talk to him?"

Is she looking for Farla's permission to try again? Farla has no say, but something in her wants to protect Hunk. "I don't think its a good idea."

"He doesn't want to have a thing to do with me does he?"

Farla nods.

Esmé looks down, that quick flick of hurt on her features again, but when she looks up, Farla sees nothing behind her eyes - which Farla realizes is a mask. Esmé smiles. "Well, I'll get him cornered somehow." And she leaves.

It went quicker than expected but Farla finds herself unsettled about the situation and all the more curious about the story behind Hunk and Esmé.

"None of your business, Farla Oshara..." she mutters under her breath as she makes her way back to their room.

~.~

Hunk climbs down the ladder last, listening to Manset as he explains.

"Everyone knows about the tunnels, it's an open secret, but it is rare to have access without certain credentials, let's just say... So it is important to remember it is a lawless land down here, people will shoot... But if you keep your head down, and look like you know where you going... Well if there is no eye contact there is no seeing...so NO EYE CONTACT is rule number one. Number two make sure to have your weapons on hand and be ready to fight."

Hunk raises his right arm and his hammer appears with a thought. "I'm good...Uh, Flower Lady?" He looks at her, the pea coat gives her some added bulk, but he can't see where she may have concealed a weapon, in fact has he seen her with a weapon at all?

She grins at him. "I'm armed, don't worry it takes me no time to get to my blaster, or my knives."

Something about the way her mouth twisted upward into something that isn't really a smile as she said knives makes him think of Pidge... Hunk isn't sure if that is a good or not.

"Good, good," Manset rubs his four of his hands together. "So that is the good news..."

Hunk raises an eyebrow at him. "All that information belongs in the good news column?"

"Yes, yes. Keep your heads down, weapons close is just common sense. But these tunnels are extensive, no one has ever been able to see all the paths, all the nooks and crannies, all the secrets down here... And no one ever shares information. All maps of these tunnels are kept right here..." He points to his head with two fingers. "So we all say," he mutters before giving them both a hard look. "This is important, listen to my directions. Understood?"

He and Farla look at Manset waiting for the directions.

"You will walk this way..." Two fingers point to the tunnel left of the ladder. You will walk until you find the graffiti of a naked drule with two sets of breasts - poetic license is what it is..."

"Uh...okay," Farla says and Hunk thinks he doesn't want to know what that looks like, _nope not all_.

"The graffiti is three paces from another ladder where there are three choices of direction, you need to take the one in the middle, it sort of goes down and toward the left. Remember you want to be going DOWN."

Hunk opens a program on his voltcom and starts to type notes. This isn't going to be easy without something to look at to be sure they went the right way.

Manset waits a beat, seeing Hunk typing away. "You walk that tunnel until you come upon a red door. Next to the red door is another tunnel entrance, go into that and you will be walking up for a few minutes...give or take."

"Double endowed Drule near ladder, head down, then a red door but take tunnel next to it that goes up... Got it, go on Manset," Farla says.

Manset continues on with his directions, there is more graffiti, gunshot holes in the walls in sort of semi circle pattern and then finally a green door, which hides the ladder to the surface.

"Now be CAREFUL, climbing out of these tunnels, do not let anyone see you exiting. If the wrong person sees you..." Manset trails off, his expression saying it all. He and Farla are walking on enemy land, because alliances on Sceadu City are rarer than Lance agreeing with Keith.

Hunk - not for the first time - wonders exactly how much risk Manset is taking helping them. Not to mention Manset's own crimes. This is a first for them, trusting a criminal, seeing him as an ally. What Wade's done to them has taken the team in surprising directions. Hunk knows Manset is on their side, and he knows this because Keith is the one who gave them Manset's name. Yet the idea of Keith trusting a criminal... It not an easy thought to get around, even if his own instincts tell him to trust Manset... It is still weird. All of this is weird.

"Now, shoo, shoo the both of you," Manset says, and then he's climbing the ladder back up into his bar.

Hunk catches Farla's gaze and cocks his head in the direction they need to go. They start walking, side by side, their heads down as Manset instructed. Hunk has his ears open too, listening for other footsteps, or voices... Letting his guard down in not an option.

He glances back at Farla, her head is down, she's keeping pace with him. He can't read the look on her face, finds himself wondering how she's dealing with this. Though, he wonders if she knows. He's not quite sure where he stands himself, he just knows he has to do this and do it well.

"Keep your ears open too," he says, wanting to make sure they are both aware of their surroundings. They need to not be caught off guard.

"Already are," she glances his way and gives him a small smile. It doesn't reach her eyes.

"How're you doing with this?"

"Do you mean the being a witch thing?" she asks.

Hunk sighs at the word witch. "We had to do that, need word of mouth and a witch was the best credentials we could give you...uh given the circumstances..." He trails off, remembering yesterday at all the shops they went too he had stood with his arms crossed and Farla had bought things, dropping hints that she was a witch with an agenda. She'd fallen silent for the rest of the day.. He needs to know she is okay... Or at least understands. The weight of this mission slams down on his shoulders , a lump forms in his throat and he has to cough to clear it.

"I'm..." she trails off. "I can do it," she says.

She'll do her part, Hunk nods. "Yeah, well I'll be here to have your back, promise."

Farla grins at him and shakes her head. "I knew that, I hope you know that goes both ways. I'll have your back."

She's still mostly a stranger, but he likes her. Something about her makes him trust her. She has a good sense of humor, she's a determined as he is to do this right. They have that common, caring that this mission is a success. So yeah, she knew he'd have her back and yeah...Hunk chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, I knew that too."

She giggles, staying firmly on the keeping things light path they quietly had decided on. But Hunk can see that the amusement never reaches her eyes. He is pretty sure his own attempts at good humor have equally failed.

"Then we're good to go," Farla says. "I think I spot the Drule graffiti," she points ahead.

Against his will, Hunk finds himself looking at the graffiti of a female Drule with two sets of unnaturally huge breasts. Some person has an unhealthy attraction to Drules, is all he can think. Also he will never be able to unsee it.

"Can you really call that art?" Farla mutters, more to herself Hunk thinks rather to him.

"No."

"Agreed..." she touches the ladder by the graffiti, looks around, following her gaze Hunk sees the tunnels Manset mentioned. They both start to head for the one that slopes downward when they hear voices.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A gun blast splits the air as Farla drops to the ground, her hands instinctively going for her knives. Gripping one tightly in her right hand, she looks up, and sees her attacker for the first time. A Drule, with beady black eyes and he's aiming a blaster at her head. As their eyes meet, he begins to talk to her. But she has no intention of listening.

Farla jumps to her feet and uses the distraction of his words against him. She impales her knife into his shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on the gun. The gun falls to the floor and meets her foot as she kicks it, then using the momentum she kicks the drule, hard in his stomach.

The Drule growls at the connection of her foot smashing his stomach, before lurching forward trying to punch her. His misses and Farla realizes he's not a soldier, she can easily counters his moves. But he is a drule. He's stronger than her, and a punch to her ribs cements this as she stumbles back on her feet, close to falling.

She fights to keep her feet and fend off his blows. She is vaguely aware the drule is still talking, but she is still not listening. She's too busy fighting. Making sure most of her kicks and punches hit the him hard. But he's not getting tired and Farla finds she is fighting harder and harder to stay on her feet. She needs to find an opening to grab her blaster and gain an advantage.

She turns, readying to aim a kick in the guy's face and grab her blaster. That is when she sees . The guy is a good foot shorter than Hunk but he's managed somehow to knock Hunk's voltcom off his forearm. And he has a gun aimed on Hunk's head. When her hand wraps around her blaster her instinct is to rapidly fire at Hunk's attacker instead of her own. She has no time to aim, she may even have missed him but she gave Hunk vital time.

But it causes her to lose her advantage. The drule punches her in the face, her vision sparks with stars and darkness,she barely manages to stay conscious and she drops her blaster. The drule has grabbed her by her hair, twisting her neck back to hold her at knife-point - with her own knife - she feels the edge of it cutting her skin. She has a quick idle thought, _don't give bad guys access to your weapons_. But now isn't the time for hindsight. She struggles against him, getting a few kicks, but he's too strong for her to fight off from her current position. She waits for the knife to slit her throat, sure he'll go for the kill, but instead he puts his face an inch from hers, bad breath and spit hitting her skin and says, "Listen when I talk!"

It is too absurd. She laughs in his face.

He snarls at her, pushing the edge of the knife deeper into her skin. Farla is sure she is dead. But with the speed of an eye-blink, the drule goes limp, his weight crushing her She falls hard on her tailbonebut her view is clear. Hunk stands there hefting his yellow hammer, with a big grin.

"Good work," Hunk says.

Making a face, she pushes the drule off her,. "Thank you, you saved me."

"Just returning the favor."

As she finds her feet, Farla realizes she's going to feel that fight later. She glances at Hunk, he looks no worse for wear, but then again one guy couldn't really make a dent in that wide, solid, six feet six frame. Her hand goes to her throat, coming away bloody, she makes a face.

"You gonna need stitches?" Hunk asks, stepping into her personal space, his own hand going up but stopping just short of touching, but his eyes are on her wound making a appraisal.

"Don't think so, just stings a bit. Will be fine." She glances at their attackers. We should leave before they wake up."

"Hmmph, that will be awhile but you're right," he gives her a look. "You want to head back or keep going?" Waves his hand at her neck.

"Pfft. Keep going, we don't have time to waste... But the rest of the way there, let's keep an eye out for foot falls and voices a bit better?"

Hunk laughs and motions for her to go head of him. "Hell yeah, Flower Lady."

~.~

Their quiet as they walk, too wary after the sudden attack to do anything but listen for trouble. Manset had not been kidding when he said people would not ask questions and just go for their throats. Hunk grimaces, looks over at Farla. She is right her cut isn't too deep, it looks awful though, not cleaned up, blood clotting... Maybe it will make their cover story about her all the more convincing. _Bright sides_, Hunk thinks, always gotta find one.

But there is a bad side. A real bad side. One that feels rather bothersome. He glances down at his voltcom; it looks no worse for wear and his hammer had materialized before his thought was finished as he snapped it back on his arm. But that was the problem wasn't it it'd been off his arm. No. It had been _knocked off his arm_. The guy had gone right for it. There was no denying it, his mind went over the seconds, the mere minutes the fight occurred. His attacker had gone after the voltcom. Gone after it as if he knew what it was.

And that...that was trouble.

~.~

He rubbed his hands together as he glanced at the clock. Tick-tock, tick-tock. The mercenaries he hired was sure to have run into the witch and her bodyguard. Yes, yes if the rumors were true someone was finally taking Wade's bait.

He had to be sure whoever it was was worthy of the challenge. If she could get by her men, then probably this witch, whoever she is could perhaps be the one to help him find the way to accomplish the spells. Suck tricky, tricky, beautiful spells. They would never give up there secret to just anyone. Not when they'd been created by a witch as renowned and devious as Haggar. No, no, he'd been studying Haggarium spells since before her death, they were tricksy, coy spells. Subtle and powerful. If they could be harnessed, ah the beautiful chaos he could wrought.

He shakes his head. He must not get his hopes up. So a witch finally arrived, claiming she knew what she is doing, making noise... Too much noise if you asked him. Yes, yes, there was something a bit off about who this woman and her cohort were...something he must be sure to find out. After all he can't use people if he doesn't know about who they are...

But the end of the day he will. He will have seen her, seen her protector as the other shop owners were calling him. He had his own theories based on logic, based on what little he does know about Wade's interests - based on the fact it is Wade who wants these spells.

Wade.

He must find out more about the Wade's motives. Their approaches may differ but he can't help but think his and Wade's ultimate goals may overlap. And that would be glorious. Because, yes, oh yes, he'll use anyone, anything he can to help him gain his most precious of wishes.

But one step at a time, he reminds himself. Detailed, careful, cautious steps. First he needs to know more about the spells, and if the witch has survived his first test - which if he's right about who she is, who she may represent... _Oh, yes, she will survive_. And she may, just may, be able to help him gain the knowledge he seeks. New knowledge, deeper knowledge to help him to use Haggar's magic as his own.

He rubs his palms together feeling giddy with anticipation.


End file.
